


The Enjolras Guide to Weddings and Love

by mb_stortroen1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief mention of self-harm, Cosette And Enjolras Are Siblings, Enjolras/Grantaire-centric, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mb_stortroen1832/pseuds/mb_stortroen1832
Summary: Enjolras needs a date to his sister's wedding because she keeps threatening to place him at the singles table if he doesn't have one. Out of sheer panic, he tells Cosette and their parents that he's dating an artist, who goes by the name of Grantaire, who is the cynic of his activist group and one of his best friends, who he secretly loves. When he asks Grantaire to help him out, he agrees.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Step 1: Lie To Your Parents and Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero clue how I came up with this. I think I was watching an episode of a TV show with a similar concept to this and I just kept thinking about it and this happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> There are five chapters for this story. If all goes well, chapter two will be posted tomorrow, chapter three on Saturday, chapter four on Sunday, and chapter five on Monday.
> 
> All grammar/spelling mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Les Misérables or any of its characters. This is pure fiction.

Enjolras sat at the table of the restaurant that Cosette chose to meet at. He watched his parents and sister discuss the final details of her wedding as he sat there, picking at his food and taking sips of his mimosa. He looked at his sister's fiancé, Marius, who looked like he'd rather be anywhere, but there. Enjolras knew the feeling because he was in the same boat.

From what he understood of the conversation is that they were discussing the seating arrangement. Enjolras really didn't understand the whole deal of a seating arrangement. Why not just let the guests pick where they wanted to sit? Instead of having table numbers and place settings, but it wasn't his wedding. After watching his sister plan hers, Enjolras was sure that he'd be alright with eloping or going to the courthouse. He never wanted to go through this again. Ever.

Cosette turned to her big brother to ask. "Are you sure that you don't want to be put at the singles table?"

The question pulled Enjolras out of his thoughts. On the RSVP card, he told Cosette that he'd be coming alone. Just because he didn't have a boyfriend, doesn't mean he was completely unhappy.

"No, I'm happy to sit with 'Ferre and Courf." Enjolras replied.

Cosette sighed. "They are going together, remember. So, while they are dancing, you'll be sitting alone."

Their mother, Adélaide, stepped in. "Alright! That's it. We're putting you at the singles table."

"I don't need to be moved to the single's table because I do have someone in my life." Enjolras told them. The words were out before he realized what he was saying.

Everyone at the table all turned to look at him. All of them asked in unison. "You do?" with an amount of surprise that really shouldn't have made Enjolras feel offended, but he was.

"Why aren't you bringing him to the wedding?" Adélaide asked. Enjolras had come out as gay to his parents when he was 17, and they had been surprising okay with it. They had simply said that he was their son and they would love him no matter what gender he liked.

Enjolras looked to his father for help, but shook his head as if he was saying, "Nope, I'm staying out of it." Marius wasn't much help either for he found himself very interested in the doilies all of sudden. He turned back to his mom and sister. "Um...it's too early in the relationship for that kind of thing."

"Oh, please." Cosette waved it off. "It'll be fine. I'm getting him a card. What's his name?"

Realizing he had no choice, Enjolras told them the first name that came to his head, which was. "Grantaire. He's an artist." And with that, he wanted a black hole to form and swallow him up.

Now, technically, Enjolras wasn't lying. There was someone in his life named Grantaire, who happened to be an artist. He was also the residential cynic of his activist group and one of his best friends. Enjolras also did happen to have the biggest crush on him. Actually, the more appropriate words were that he was passionately and very deeply in love with Grantaire. The problem is that they weren't actually together and Grantaire had no idea that Enjolras even felt those feelings for him.

"You're bringing him, Enjy. I want to meet the man who has my big brother all nervous and shy." Cosette teased.

Enjolras stuck his tongue out at his sister before he agreed to bring Grantaire to the wedding. Now, his only problem was getting Grantaire to agree.

***

Enjolras walked up to the door of the flat that he shared with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. All he wanted to do from the moment he left the restaurant was bang his head against a wall for being so stupid. Ask Grantaire to his sister's wedding? He was okay with Grantaire saying no, but having the man he loved laugh in his face, made his heart ache. The man only saw him as a friend. That was it. He always had. Always would.

He resisted the urge to bang his head on a wall until he got inside the flat. Enjolras opened the door and saw both of his roommates sitting in the kitchen. Both of them eating lunch. Well, technically, Courfeyrac was eating and Combeferre was working on schoolwork, his sandwich had probably grown stale and the milk was probably warm. Enjolras walked toward the stool next to Combeferre.

"What happened the restaurant burn the quiche?" Courfeyrac asked when he saw him. Enjolras must have had a look of annoyance on his face to get his friend to ask that since he knew how much Enjolras loved his quiche.

Instead of answering, Enjolras sat down and started banging his head on table. Multiple times. Combeferre and Courfeyrac exchange confused looks.

"What happened?" Combeferre asked

Enjolras looked up and glared at him. He sighed before beginning his explanation. "I told them that I have boyfriend." He noticed both his friends roll their eyes and suppress smiles. "...and now, that boyfriend, that I don't have, is supposed to come to the wedding." They both give him the exact same unimpressed look before he got up and started pacing around the room. "I know what you're thinking that I'm an idiot. I know, I am. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. They were all staring at me and threatened to put me at the singles table. Then, Cosette started looking at me with her puppy dog eyes that no one can resist and I caved under pressure, which is ridiculous because I can stand in front of a thousand people and give a speech about fighting world hungry or something like that. You put me in front of my little sister and I'm toast."

Courfeyrac groaned. "See, now this is why I never go to family functions alone. For my sister's wedding, I took Jehan."

Enjolras and Combeferre turned and gave their friend the exact same look. Combeferre turned to Enjolras. "Did you know that?" Enjolras shook his head. Combeferre turned back to look at Courfeyrac. "How did we not know this? Did Bahorel know this?"

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes. "It was before the two of them were even together. I'm sure Jehan told him. It's no big deal." He turned back to look Enjolras. "Listen, just take Feuilly. You took him to the engagement party."

Enjolras would have preferred to take Grantaire to the engagement party, but the weekend of it, Grantaire had a family event to go to. So, Enjolras opted to take Feuilly.

Enjolras shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Combeferre asked him.

"Because I gave fake boyfriend a name." Enjolras told them, but avoided looking at them.

Combeferre saw the look in Enjolras' eyes and knew exactly what he did. "Please, tell me you didn't." Enjolras looked at his friend guiltily. "Please, tell me that you didn't." Enjolras nodded in confirmation. Combeferre let out a sigh.

"What? What did Enjolras do? Come on, guys, you know how I hate your little telepathy thing." Courfeyrac whined.

"He told his family that he was dating Grantaire." Combeferre explained.

Courfeyrac shook his head and had to bite back a laugh. "Are you serious?"

Enjolras shrugged before nodding. "I panicked okay. You both know of how gone I am for him, so it's only natural that his name was the first name I thought of. It was idiotic, I know."

"So, what are you going do? Are you going to ask him?" Combeferre asked.

"I don't think I have much of choice. If I show up with someone that isn't Grantaire, my sister won't let it go forever." Enjolras told them.


	2. Step 2: Ask the Object of Your Affection to be Your Fake Date to Your Sister's Wedding

That night at the Les Amis meeting, Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac were the first ones there. They get there early to make sure that everything is in order for the meeting. Then, the rest of their friends file in one by one. Grantaire was the first one to arrive, which was a miracle of itself. He was normally the last one there, and it was usually after the meeting had already started.

Grantaire went to grab his bottle of wine from Musichetta before going to sit down at his usual table, his sketchbook in hand. Enjolras stood at his place at the front of the room, admiring Grantaire from afar. The way his hands moved across the paper and his brow frowned in concentration. Enjolras felt his heart start to beat faster as he watched Grantaire. _Oh, what I would give to feel those fingers running across my body as our bodies-nope bad thoughts. Very bad thoughts. Think of_ _puppies or kittens. Anything, but THAT._

"Um...thinking dirty thoughts there, Enj?" Courfeyrac wagged his eyebrows. "Your pupils are a little dilated and you're biting your lip in that "I want to bang Grantaire" type of way."

"Courf, shut up." Enjolras told him, turning his attention back to his papers. He turned his face to Combeferre, who was sitting right next to him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You kind of have a thing you need to ask him." Combeferre told him

Enjolras shook his head. "Not right now."

"There's no time like the present. Not to mention that we're the ones here. Once everyone else arrives, you won't be able to get him alone." Combeferre pointed out. "Now, go."

"But-"

"Go!" Combeferre said in his I-am-your-mother-now-do-what-I-say voice.

Enjolras sighed and stood up. He cannot believe he got himself into this. He walked himself over to Grantaire's table and did his best to breathe, so that he wouldn't have a panic attack. Enjolras pulled out one the chairs. Grantaire looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, Apollo. What's up? How was the brunch?" Grantaire asked.

"Yeah, um, about that. The brunch was fine, except for one itty bitty idiotic mistake on my part." Enjolras told him

Grantaire snorted. "What did you do?"

"Um...well, I may have told my parents and sister that I have a boyfriend." Enjolras told him

"But you don't have a-" Grantaire stopped when he saw Enjolras' glare. "Sorry. What are you going to do?"

When Enjolras doesn't respond, Grantaire asked the question again. This time Enjolras does give him an answer.

"I may have told my parents and sister that I was dating you," Enjolras confessed. "I understand if you're pissed at me, quite frankly, I'm pissed at me. But I panicked and before I knew it I was giving them your name, and now if I don't bring someone, I'm stuck at the singles table."

"'Jolras, calm down. I'm not mad. I understand what happened. I'll go to the wedding with you." Grantaire told him

"I'm really sorry, 'Taire. I-wait what?" Enjolras asked. "Did you just agree to be my date to the wedding?"

Grantaire nodded as he took a sip of his wine. "What kind of friend would I be if I didn't pretend to date you for the sake of you not being put at the singles table? The answer. Not a very good one. I'll go to the wedding with you."

"Thank you, 'Taire. You have no idea how much this means to me." Enjolras told him. He pulled him into a hug before Grantaire shooed him away since the others were starting to arrive.

Enjolras moved back to his place and gave a thumbs up to his guide and center, who smiled knowingly. Now, as long as Enjolras kept reminding himself that it wasn't real and Grantaire was only doing it to be nice, he would be fine. He didn't need Grantaire running away from him. Having Grantaire as his best friend was better than having no Grantaire in his life at all.

Following the end of the meeting, after the group had scattered to talk to each other. Grantaire approached him at the table. Enjolras was finishing up writing up that meetings minutes.

"You can sit down. I'll be done in a few short seconds." Enjolras said.

Grantaire smiled as he sat down. "It's alright. I just wanted to talk about what we'd do for our story?"

Enjolras looked up from the paper with a raised eyebrow. "Our story?"

"Yeah, I have no doubt that your sister will ask us how we started dating, so what's our story going to be?" Grantaire asked again

Enjolras shrugged. "I'm not sure. I hadn't thought that far. Umm...maybe you could come over to the flat tomorrow and we could try to figure one out, and then just hang out afterward. I feel as if we haven't hung out in a while."

Grantaire smiled before nodding in agreement. "Alright. I'll come by around 6, does that work?"

"It should. Just text me when you're leaving, so I can unlock the door." Enjolras replied.

"I will do that." Grantaire told him as he stood up and started walking away from the table.

"Hey, Grantaire!" he called after his friend. Grantaire turned back to look at him. "Thank you again for doing this."

Grantaire simply smiled again before turning back and made his way out of the Musain with Bahorel and Jehan. Enjolras stared after him, trying his hardest not to blush, but he knew that he failed miserably.

***

When Enjolras, Combeferre, and Courfeyrac returned to their flat. Enjolras set down his stuff before going towards the kitchen to start making tea, followed by Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

"Look, Enj, I don't want to throw a rain in your parade about getting Grantaire to agree, but will you be able to pretend with him, especially when you're in love with him?" Combeferre asked.

Enjolras shrugged. "Yes, I should be able to. If I can stand simply just being his friend, I think I'll be able to deal with this."

"It's just we don't want you getting hurt." Courfeyrac said.

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I'll be able to do it. No worries, whatsoever." Enjolras told them, but knew that they probably didn't believe him. He didn't even believe himself.

He's been in love with Grantaire so long that he can't even remember what his life was like before he fell in love with Grantaire. He didn't know if he could handle holding his hand and kissing him for eight hours, knowing that when those eight hours were up, they'd go back to being just friends.

Of course, little did Enjolras know, that across the city of Paris, a certain cynic was asking himself the exact same thing.


	3. Step 3: Plan How You're Going to Make Your Relationship Believable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters to go! Thank you to everyone that has read, commented, left kudos, and subscribed! I'm so glad you're enjoying this tale of our two favorite idiots! :)

The next night, Combeferre left the apartment to do some studying at the library and Courfeyrac went to hang out with a few of their other friends. They agreed to scatter since they knew that Enjolras was nervous enough and they didn't want to make him any more nervous than he already was. After they left, Enjolras sat in the kitchen, sipping tea and working on homework as he waited for Grantaire.

There was soon a knock on the door, Enjolras set down his pen and went to answer the door. Grantaire was on the other side with a bag in his hand. Enjolras welcomed him inside. Grantaire walked to the kitchen.

"I brought food because I figured you hadn't eaten yet. It's Thai." Grantaire said as he opened the bag and started taking the contents out of it.

"That sounds great. I'll find the plates." Enjolras told him. "Thanks again for doing this."

"It's no problem. Even if we don't always get along when it comes to politics, we have always been there for each other." Grantaire told him.

They meet each other eyes and just look into them for a while before Enjolras pulled away, saying that they food is getting cold. Both feeling a little disappointed at the moment ending. As they eat, they come up with their story to tell to Enjolras' family.

They agree to tell the family that they met their freshmen year of college when they were roommates in the dorm, which is true. While they lived together, they tended to not get along real well, until Enjolras caught Grantaire cutting his wrist with a razor. After that, they sat on Grantaire's bed, talking out everything and finding a common ground between them, which is also true, but they agree not to mention that to Enjolras' family, for Grantaire's sake. After a while, they became best friends. They spent their sophomore, junior, and half of their senior year of college dancing around each other until they got together about a month ago.

"And we had our first date at a small, hole in the wall café that I know of hidden deep inside the heart of Paris." Grantaire said.

"That works." Enjolras nodded.

"One thing that I feel we should practice is the whole kissing thing." Grantaire said, avoiding eye contact with Enjolras. "Just so that we feel comfortable with each other."

"We've drunkenly made out before." Enjolras mentioned.

"I know, but this time we'll be sober."

Enjolras reluctantly agreed. Grantaire pulled Enjolras toward him before pressing his lips to his. The kiss was awkward and slow. They practiced kissing for a few minutes before Enjolras pulled away.

"I think we can make it look believable now." Enjolras said. He knew that he was blushing furiously as he turned away from Grantaire in order to put their plates in the sink and put the leftovers in the fridge. Enjolras tried not to feel disappointment by the kiss ending. As he did the dishes, he missed Grantaire's disappointed look entirely.

When he finished up the dishes, he turned back to Grantaire and said. "I think we'll be able to pull it off with our story and the fact that we are already comfortable with each other."

Grantaire nodded in agreement before standing up. "I guess, I will be taking my leave then."

"No, you don't have to leave. Stay a little bit and we will hang out a little." Enjolras told his friend.

"Okay, I can do that."

"I'll make the popcorn and you pick the movie."

"You got yourself a deal as long as the popcorn is salted, buttered, and has nacho cheese flavoring." Grantaire smiled.

Enjolras shook his head. "You and your weird popcorn preferences."

When the popcorn was done, Enjolras grabbed them two Cokes from the fridge, and walked into the living room. The TV screen showed the menu screen for  _The Twilight Saga: Eclipse_ and Enjolras groaned. Grantaire looked up at him as he reached for the bowl of popcorn.

"You forced me to watch _Lincoln_ the other day, now you get to sit through this." Grantaire told him as he put a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Enjolras looked at him mock offended. "You told me that you liked it."

"The first time. The second, third, fourth just kind of drag." Grantaire told him. Enjolras just rolled his and turned his attention to the TV without replying.

Combeferre and Courfeyrac came in when the movie was to the graduation ceremony and Jessica was giving her speech. Neither of them said anything as they walked into their bedroom. Enjolras rolled his eyes when he saw Courfeyrac waggle his eyebrows before he stepped inside the bedroom

The movie was almost over when Grantaire looked down and saw Enjolras sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled fondly at his best friend before grabbing the blanket that was hanging on the back of the couch to place it over Enjolras. When the movie was over and Metric's song, "Eclipse (All Yours)" was playing over the speakers, Grantaire reached over, trying not to disturb Enjolras, to grab the remote. He stopped the movie, turned off the TV. He figured that he could bring the bowl of popcorn and the soda back into the kitchen before he left.  Grantaire shifted Enjolras, so that he could pick him up bridal style to take him to his bedroom.

He opened the door and walked to Enjolras' bed. Grantaire set him on the bed before he removed his jeans, socks, and t-shirt. He grabbed Enjolras' pajama bottoms and put them on him. He's done this multiple times in their friendship with Enjolras' consent to do it, so he knew that if Enjolras woke up, his friend wouldn't freak out.

Grantaire pulled the blankets over Enjolras, but when he turned to leave, he felt Enjolras grab his hand and whisper, "Stay."

Grantaire smiled as he took out his phone to text Joly and Bossuet that he was staying with Enjolras that night. He removed his shirt and jeans before grabbing the pair of sweatpants he kept at Enjolras' apartment for nights when he stayed over. When he crawled under the covers, Enjolras immediately cuddled into him. His head on Grantaire's chest and his arm wrapped around his waist. It's not the first time that they've cuddled while they slept in the same bed, so Grantaire is used to being Enjolras' pillow. I doesn't make it hurt any less, however. They both fall asleep fairly quickly once they are cuddled together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras and Grantaire's thoughts on the movies mentioned in this chapter are theirs and theirs alone.


	4. Step 4: The Charade Begins...Only to Backfire Horribly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!

One day later, it was Saturday. The day of the wedding. Enjolras picked Grantaire up at his flat at two, so they could drive two and half hours to make the wedding on time. The time of the wedding was five in the afternoon. Enjolras wasn't a member of the bridal party, so he didn't have to worry about being at the venue super early.

When they arrived at the church, Enjolras kissed Grantaire in the car, starting the charade. Once they stepped out of the car, Grantaire laced their fingers together as they walk towards the church. Enjolras' parents are waiting outside to greet the guests when they see Enjolras and Grantaire. Adélaide's face lit up when she caught sight of their hands.

Grantaire felt Enjolras tense as they walked up the steps, but he leaned over to kiss his cheek and squeezed his hand to try and calm him down.

"Hi, mom, dad. This is my boyfriend, Grantaire. Grantaire, meet my parents, Adélaide and Gabriel." Enjolras introduced. Grantaire kissed AdélaÏde's cheek and shook Gabriel's hand.

"It's great to finally meet you, Grantaire. I thought Enjolras was simply making you up when he mentioned you." Adélaide told Grantaire.

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but Grantaire brought his hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to the palm. "Well, I was surprised when he said yes to going on a date with me. I never thought this beautiful man would be mine."

Enjolras swelled with pride at the performance that Grantaire was doing. He ignored the reminder that none of this was true. He wanted it to be true so badly that it hurt.

"We look forward to speaking more with Grantaire, but the wedding is starting soon, so you two should probably get inside and find your seats." Gabriel told them.

As they walk into the sanctuary, Enjolras leaned over to whisper into Grantaire's ear. "If you keep charming my parents like that, they will love you forever."

"Oh, I intend too." Grantaire said as they took a seat in one of the pews. Enjolras smiled at him.

***

The wedding goes off without hitch. Cosette looked beautiful and Marius started crying the moment that he saw her. It almost made Enjolras want to vomit by how sweet it was.

Once the wedding was over, all the guests were led out of the church to head to the hotel where the reception and dance would be taking place. The dinner was a buffet styled dinner with a choice of Caesar salad or pasta salad. Steak, chicken, pork, or fish were the entrée choices. Mashed potatoes, seasoned rice, or mixed vegetables for the side. Then, an assortment of mini cheesecakes for desert. The drink choices were soda, water, lemonade, champagne, or your choice of an alcoholic drink.

Enjolras and Grantaire were seated at the same table as Combeferre and Courfeyrac and a few other people that Enjolras doesn't know.

"Has Enjolras' parents interrogated you yet?" Combeferre asked as they ate.

Grantaire shook his head as he took a drink of his lemonade. "Not yet, but I assume that it's coming."

One by one, people started toasting the happy couple. Neither, Enjolras or Grantaire paid much attention to the toasts because their minds were occupied with other things. Unknowingly, they were both thinking of their feelings for each other. Both of them determined to talk to the other about how pretending to be dating was just too difficult and to see if they could give them a real try.

Once the speeches were over, everyone got up to mingle. Combeferre and Courfeyrac got up to congratulate the happy couple. Enjolras went to go fill up their lemonades, but once he was gone Enjolras' parents came and sat next to Grantaire and started the interrogation that Combeferre had been talking about.

They ask him questions about how they met, how long they had been dating, and what does he do. Grantaire answered each and every one with an honest answer. They met in the dorm their first year of university when they were roommates. They've only been dating for about a month because they danced around each other for years before that. Then, he explained that he was an aspiring artist, but was currently working at a coffee shop.

"Being an artist is an interesting choice?" Gabriel said

Grantaire tried to not feel hurt by that. "It's all I've wanted to do. I also box and dance."

"He's being modest." Enjolras said as he returned with the lemonades. "He's actually extremely talented. His paintings and drawings are the best that I've ever seen. He designs all of our posters and flyers for Les Amis. He wins any time he steps into the boxing ring. I've never seen anybody dance better than he does. He also plays guitar, sings, writes poetry, can quote classics right off the top of his head, he's wonderful with children. He's amazing. He can do anything that he puts his mind too and I am extremely proud of him and I am so glad to call him mine."

Grantaire couldn't stop himself from pressing his lips to Enjolras' in a hard kiss following that. When Enjolras' parents see that they wouldn't be separating anytime soon, they got up clearly seeing that their son was not only very happy with the man sitting at his side, but was also deeply in love with him too.

When his parents disappear, Enjolras pulled away from Grantaire. Grantaire didn't let him and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"You didn't have to do that." Grantaire said.

"Do what? What I just said to my parents? I know that I didn't have to, but I wanted too. Every word I said was true." Enjolras admitted.

Grantaire felt his heart twist at those words. He brushed it off by saying, "We should mingle."

As they mingled, the DJ called Marius and Cosette to the dance floor to have their first dance as man and wife. They were so in love with each other and it was real love that it made Enjolras go blind with jealousy that he had to walk away from the dance floor and excuse himself to the bathroom to calm down. That is the kind of love that Enjolras wanted with Grantaire. Not some fake thing, so that he wouldn't have to sit at the damn singles table. He needed to talk to Grantaire.

Once he heard the clapping, Enjolras left the bathroom, fully intending to talk to Grantaire. Cosette was dancing with their father for the father/daughter dance when he made his way back to Grantaire's side.

"We need to talk." Enjolras said.

But Grantaire never got the chance to reply because the DJ then said something about it being clear for all the rest of the guests to start dancing. Grantaire turned to Enjolras to coax him onto the dance floor. Enjolras protested by saying that they needed to talk.

"We'll talk after we dance a little bit." Grantaire said, pulling him onto the dance floor.

As they danced, Grantaire couldn't help, but laugh because of Enjolras' dancing moves.

"Don't laugh at me, I told you I was bad at this." Enjolras told him.

Grantaire shook his head. "I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing _with_ you."

When that dance was done, Cosette walked over to them to dance with her brother. Their parents had forced him to take waltzing lessons a week before the wedding for this specific dance. Grantaire left the dance floor, and after a few seconds of watching Enjolras and Cosette dance, Adélaide came up to him.

"Can I just ask why Enjolras asked you to pretend to be his boyfriend when he's so obviously in love with you?" she asked watching her son and daughter.

"How did you-"

"How did I know? I know my son like the back of my hand. I can tell when he's lying. Not to mention his obvious awkward body language and hesitance whenever you two kiss." Adélaide explained

Grantaire remembered what she said about Enjolras being in love with him. "What did you mean when you said that he's in love with me?"

"You didn't know?" Adélaide said. Grantaire shook his head. "The way he looks at you. He was waxing poetry about you when he returned to the table. You really didn't know?"

"No, I didn't."

AdélaÏde placed her hand on Grantaire's arm. "I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your guys' friendship." She walked away after that.

Grantaire turned back toward Enjolras and Cosette, who was laughing at something Enjolras had said. He rolled his eyes before leaving the room.

From where Enjolras was dancing with Cosette, he could see Grantaire talking to his mother, and then leave, once she had walked away. He excused himself from dancing with Cosette and turned her over to Combeferre. Enjolras followed Grantaire outside to the gazebo in the garden of the hotel.

"Go away, Enjolras." Grantaire told him.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow at him. "What happened? What did my mom say to you?"

Grantaire turned to look at him so fast that it almost gave him whiplash. "She told me that you were in love with me. It is true? Are you in love with him?"

"Grantaire-"

"Just answer the question, Julien!" Grantaire screamed at him. Grantaire never used Enjolras' first name unless he was truly angry with him.

"Yes, it's true. I've been in love with you since freshmen year." Enjolras admitted. When Grantaire turned to walk away from him, he grabbed his arm. "Grantaire, wait! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I didn't know how. I've never been in love with someone before, not truly. Sure, I've had relationships before you came into my life, but they never lasted long. When I fell in love with you, I didn't know how to handle it, so I decided to keep it a secret from you."

"Keep it a secret from me!" Grantaire said, exasperated. "Tell me, Julien, did it ever occur to how that would make me feel? Or were you to stuck in your own feelings to care about anyone else's?" Enjolras had a guilty look on his face before Grantaire continued his rant. "Three and a half years! We've been best friends for three and a half years and you never once thought that maybe I would like to know that you were in love with me! Three and a half years of fighting, laughter, comforting, crying, hurtful and cruel words from both of us. Three and a half years of me being in so goddamn in love with you that it hurt to be around you more than half of the time because I knew that I would never get to be with you the way I wanted to be, but also moments where just having you in my life was enough. Was asking me to be your _fake date_ all part of some joke?" Grantaire said "fake date" with so much venom that it made Enjolras flinch.

"No, of course not!" Enjolras told him.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?" Grantaire asked him.

"Yes, after tonight, actually. It's what I wanted to talk to you about before you pulled me onto the dance floor. This whole charade was too much for me. I promise you, I was going to tell you. I never expected you to find out this way. I'm sorry, Grantaire."

"Whatever." Grantaire told him before walking away from Enjolras.

"Where you going?" Enjolras called after him

Grantaire turned back to him to say, "Back to Paris."

"How are you getting there?"

"I'll walk or hitchhike. As long as I'm as far away from you as I can possibly get." Grantaire spit the words like they were poison.

Enjolras stared after Grantaire before he realized that Grantaire said that he was in love with him. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Combeferre came out to ask him what happened.

"Grantaire just found that I'm in love with him." Enjolras explained.

"Care to elaborate."

Enjolras then went on to explain everything that happened from the conversation Grantaire had with his mother to what just happened in the gazebo. Combeferre pulled him into a hug when the tears came rushing forward. When Enjolras pulled away, Combeferre handed him a tissue to blow his nose.

"What are you going to do?"

"Say goodbye to my parents and sister and head back to Paris." Enjolras explained.

Combeferre sighed. "I meant about Grantaire."

"I don't know. I think the best thing I can do right now is give him space until he calms down." Enjolras told his best friend. "I'm going to go say goodbye. I'll see you at home, 'Ferre."

"See you at home, Enj." Combeferre gave him one more hug. "Be patient. It will all work out in the end."

"Thanks, 'Ferre." Enjolras smiled before walking down the steps of the gazebo and headed back into the hotel.

He said goodbye to his sister and Marius and Courfeyrac before going to find his parents. His mom apologized for saying anything to Grantaire.

Enjolras hugged his mom as he whispered into her ear. "It's okay, mom. You didn't know that he didn't know."

"We're always here for you, son." His father told him.

"I know, dad. Thanks." He hugged his dad too before grabbing his jacket and leaving the hotel for the two and a half hour drive back to Paris.


	5. Step 5: Make Things Right with the Person that Holds Your Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed this ridiculous tale of our two favorite idiots being idiots! :)

Four days had passed since the wedding, and Grantaire had been avoiding Enjolras by not attending the meetings and not answering any of his calls or texts. Enjolras knew that he needed to talk to Grantaire about what happened, but how could he when Grantaire wouldn't talk to him?

Another two weeks had passed when one afternoon, Enjolras was working on the agenda for the next Les Amis meeting when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Grantaire.

**3:45 P.M. Grantaire: Can we talk?**

**3:45 P.M. Enjolras: Yes. When?**

**3:46 P.M. Grantaire: I'll come by around seven.**

**3:46 P.M. Enjolras: Sounds good.**

Later that night there's a knock on the door right at 7. Enjolras was thankfully able to get Combeferre and Courfeyrac out of the apartment. He walked to the door and opened it up.

"Hi." Enjolras said.

Grantaire gave a small smile. "Hi."

Enjolras let Grantaire in and they were both awkward with each other because neither of them knew what to say.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Enjolras said quickly. "I knew that I should have, but I didn't because I'm an idiot that doesn't know how to handle feelings."

"I agree, you are an idiot, but so am I." Grantaire admitted. Enjolras looked at him in confusion. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have placed all the blame on you. I knew how I felt and I could have said something. Everything that has happened is both of our faults."

Enjolras smiled at him. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we are both in love with each other, right?" Grantaire said as he took a step toward Enjolras. Enjolras nodded and followed suit. "I'm assuming that the both of us want to be together in a relationship." Grantaire took another step. Enjolras nodded again as he took a step.

They continue walking towards each other until they meet in the middle. They smiled at each other. "So, will you be my boyfriend? For real, this time." Enjolras asked.

"Are you sure? Because I'm clingy and needy and you'll get sick of me-"

Enjolras cut him off. "Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

Grantaire did as he was asked.

***

Later that night, they laid on Enjolras' bed, sweat drying on both of their bodies. Enjolras' head laid on Grantaire's chest with his boyfriend's arms wrapped around his shoulders. Enjolras drew patterns on Grantaire's chest with his fingers.

"You know it was valid question if you were sure about me being your boyfriend. I'm very needy and very clingy." Grantaire said.

"I know, but I wouldn't have it any other way." Enjolras replied before kissing his chest.

Grantaire kissed his temple and whispered. "I love you."

Enjolras smiled and said, "I love you, too." He pulled out of his boyfriend's arms to straddle his waist. "Ready for round two?"

"It's more like round three." Grantaire said, cheekily.

"Oh, shut up." Enjolras pulled the sheets over them, laughing blissfully and happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome, in fact they are encouraged! :) No flames though, please.
> 
> I also have a blog on Tumblr: ilovemybarricadebabies! So, come check it out!


End file.
